Alls fair in love and war
by VeniVidiViciMR
Summary: Now that the war is over, Pansy will finally get her Dracy back, right?  then who is this dark haired beauty thats standing in her way, and what will Pansy do to get rid of her?


**I absolutely love the idea of Draco/ Astoria, never been a fan of the whole Pansy Parkinson, especially after she attempted to turn Harry in at the battle of Hogwarts. can you say bitch? **

**Anyway, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson knew she was a bad person. It didn't bother her, and she rarely saw reason in lying to herself about it. This was mostly due to the fact that Draco Malfoy didn't care that she was a bad person. He didn't care that she wanted to rat Potter out in the middle of the war and that she thought all Mudbloods were utter scum, because he thought so too. Or at least he used to. But this new Draco Malfoy was strange, he was different, some would say that the war had changed him but Pansy rolled her eyes at them.<p>

They all claimed that it was not possible to get out of that war without changing, but she was living proof, she was just as bad a person as she was when the war started and during it. She felt no remorse for the torture that she committed, and would have gladly done it again that very second.

But Draco was different, ever since the end of the war. Pansy hadn't seen him all summer, she was worried sick too, worried that he would move on and never speak to her again. But she knew his life was sort of falling apart. His father was serving a lifetime in Azkaban and his mother was have a difficult time dealing with that fact. Draco was now the head of his family, the family that was clinging onto their pureblood roots desperately.

She wouldn't hold it against him if he needed time to sort out his family affairs, but she would be there. Next year at Hogwarts when they all returned to repeat their seventh year, she would be the shoulder he would lean on. That was her plan. To obtain Draco Malfoy, and she really didn't care how she did it, or who even attempted to get in her way. She was a bad person, and she not above any of it.

Pansy pondered the best way to inch back into his heart while she sat at the breakfast table with her parents, no one was speaking. This was a common theme at the Parkinson household. Pansy glanced at her mother, who was moving the food around her plate without actually eating a bite, then at her father who was reading the Prophet and snorting in anger.

Her family did indeed sympathize with the dark lord and her father was on his way to becoming a death eater as well but they hadn't been at the battle and thus they were not captured for their involvement. Since then they have tried to lay low, attempting to be passed over by the aurus.

Then one of the house elves appeared carried a large gold envelope, adorned with green writing, her father took the letter and Pansy watched with a glint in her eyes, she knew exactly what that way.

Her best friend from Hogwarts, Daphne Greengrass's family was holding a pureblood ball, the first since the end of the war, and Pansy was itching to get dressed up, and to find a reason to get in with Draco.

Sure enough her father glanced at her a second later and droned in a bored tone, "the Greengrass's are having a ball, it's a masquerade. Did you know about this Pansy?" he asked, barley sparing her a look.

"yes father, Daphne said its going to be splendid, we're going right?" she asked eagerly, thinking which dress she would wear to impress Draco.

Her mother looked at her father, "yes, I think we must… after all it's the first since the end of the war"

Her father nodded and Pansy squealed turning to her mother, "I need a new dress mother" she stated.

"Pansy you have plenty of dresses-"

"No mother, I need this, Draco will be there so I need this" she reasoned.

Her mother sighed, too tired to argue with her pug-faced daughter and nodded evenly, "Fine, take a friend though dear, I'm tired at the moment" she rose from the table, her 5 month pregnant belly jutting out as the house elf helped her back upstairs and into her bed.

Pansy rose from the table as well and skipped to her bedroom in order to get ideas for her new costume. She had 5 days, and she needed to look perfect, god knows how many girls would be all over Draco, it was no secret that he had grown even more devilishly handsome over the last few months, and now that he was cleared of all allegations and the dark mark removed, he was the most eligible bachelor in the pureblood circle, possibly in the wizarding world.

* * *

><p>After all her shopping Pansy ended up with a deep green satin gown, one that flowed all the way to the ground, puffing out and giving her the appearance of a princess, it was tightly fitted around her top, exposing a lot of her breasts. When she paired it with white gloves and an swirly black mask she thought she looked ravishing. She put on simple heels and a string of white pearls, as well as an excessive amount of make up, and charming her hair into staying exactly how it was. Then she was finished and she walked down the stairs.<p>

"I'm ready!" she cried, seeing her father help her mother to her feet. Her mother's gown was loose fitting, for the baby and a rich cream color, matching the accents on her fathers deep black dress robes. She took his arm and the three walked to the fireplace, flooing to the Greengrass estates.

Pansy immediately set off to find Daphne, while also keeping an eye out for Draco. She spotted Daphne, giggling flirtatiously in the corner wit Theodore Nott. Pansy hurried over just in time to see Theo give Daphne a wide grin and kiss her lightly on the lips.

Pansy's mouth quite literally dropped open, "Daph?" she asked uncertainly.

Daphne whirled around, her light pink dress flourishing around her, "Pansy!" she said happily and the two girls hugged.

Pansy pulled away first, "so you and Theo?" she said bluntly looking between the two of them.

Theo gave a low chuckle and put an arm around Daphne's shoulder, Pansy knew that Daphne fancied Theo, she had for a long time, but she never knew that Theo felt that way back.

Pansy had a hard time containing her envy of her best friend. Finding it entirely unfair that Daphne get her man while Pansy couldn't even find Draco.

"Is Draco here yet?" she asked impatiently of the two love-birds.

Daphne and Theo exchanged a look, something not unnoticed by Pansy, "Pans I'm really sorry-" Daphne started to say but Pansy cut her off,

"what?" Pansy spit out, assuming that Daphne was going to tell her that Draco wasn't coming to the party or something along those lines.

What she was not prepared for however was following her best friends eye line and catching the image of Draco Malfoy with his arms wrapped around some slender dark haired girl. They were swaying to the music, well far more then swaying, Pansy knew how good a dancer Draco was. It looked like they were floating.

Just then, as if someone up there had decided that Pansy was just too bad and needed more punishment, the girl laughed, her wind chime voice carrying to where Pansy was standing, her mouth agape. Worse still was the grin she got from Draco as he reached up to tuck a loose curl behind her ear.

Pansy watched for a few more minutes at their obvious relationship with each other, how close they stood as they danced, how happy they both seemed, worse though was the look of pure love emitting from Draco that Pansy saw as he spun the ebony haired girl in a circle, her squealing in joy.

"who the _fuck_ it that?" she hissed to Daphne and Theo as she whirled around to face them, they were both watching the same spectacle.

Theo looked uncomfortable, sticking his hands in his pockets he excused himself to get drinks, as soon as he was gone Pansy all put shook the answer out of Daphne.

"tell me" she commanded harshly, her eyes displaying her wrath through the black satin of her mask.

Daphne sighed, "its Astoria… you know my younger sister… she was in Ravenclaw, well still is I guess, she'll be a seventh year in the fall…" Daphne trailed off when she realized that Pansy didn't want to hear about the romance between her sister and Draco Malfoy.

Pansy's face flushed in pure fury, she had a hard time containing her loathing for the girl, "that stupid slag!" she hissed while gripping her purse with such force as to almost crush the contents inside.

Daphne frowned, "look, Astoria and I aren't close, you know that, but she's still my sister Pans, don't call her a slag."

"don't tell me what to do Greengrass" Pansy said narrowing her eyes and training them on the couple still dancing in the center of the dance floor.

Pansy stalked off without a glance at Daphne, she did however watch Astoria and Draco for about 30 minutes, they sat at a table and spoke softly to each other for ages. Occasionally other people would join them and they would be civil, but it was clear to Pansy that Draco was far more comfortable when it was only the two of them.

She cringed and ground her teeth when he trailed his fingers along the edge of her mask, grazing the pale skin of her cheeks and jaw. Then his fingers moved to her hair, back down her face to her neck and back up to her lips, tracing them slowly he moved in to kiss her. Pansy held her breath as they shared a light but meaningful kiss.

Pansy grew angrier and angrier as the time went on, then suddenly when she thought she was about to bust with fury, Astoria stood up, alone, her black curls bouncing down her back and she attempted to turn away, but Draco caught her hand. He pulled her down for another kiss, and it was tantalizingly slow, enough that Pansy saw stars in her wrath.

But then Astoria was headed her way, to the bathroom presumably, all Pansy had to do was grab her and they could have a nice little chat on the balcony.

Astoria rounded the corner, pulling her mask from her face she blinked a few times and suddenly Pansy jumped out, grabbed her arm and dragged her onto the balcony.

"what are you _doing_?" Astoria yelled as Pansy locked the door and cast a silencing charm.

Pansy turned to face her, tore her mask off and glared, "we're having a chat Greengrass, about what is rightfully _mine_"

"oh god Pansy, sod off," she said rolling her minty green eyes "I know what you want and you wont get it so just stop being a prick a let me go" she said casually, tucking a curl behind her ear nonchalantly as she leaned against the wall of the house.

"He's mine" she hissed menacingly, earning another pity-filled look and an eye roll from Astoria.

"Look Pansy, obviously he doesn't feel that way back, so just leave it alone and move on. Honestly, this is just _pathetic_" she said as she crossed her arms over her crimson gown.

Pansy's eyes narrowed even more, "Don't test me Greengrass" she said as she drew her wand and pointed it at Astoria.

Astoria looked her up and down as if assessing the situation, then she shrugged and smirked at Pansy, as if daring her to try something.

Of course Pansy never thought about the fact that this was indeed Astoria's house, or that Draco would look for her if she was exactly ten seconds late. No, Pansy didn't consider much when she raised her wand and said, clearly and meaningfully, "_Cruci_-"

"_expeliarmus_!" A very manly voice yelled from the now opened door.

Pansy whirled around to see Draco Malfoy holding her wand and staring at her like she was the devil reincarnated. Hate flickering clearly in his eyes, but there was no surprise there, nothing that suggested that he was shocked to see Pansy stoop so low.

He strode over to Astoria and tucked her into his arm protectively. She glanced up at him and gave him a look that clearly expressed her gratitude while also ensuring him that she was fine. Daphne stood with Theo at the entrance to the balcony staring at her with wide eyes, disbelieving of her cruelty.

Pansy let a tear leak from her eye, "I- I'm sorry" she stuttered convincingly, while staring at Draco.

But the cold gleam in his eyes told her everything that she needed to know. Draco might have changed but she certainly didn't, she wasn't sorry and he knew it. she would never have him because he now belonged to Astoria Greengrass. Pansy understood that she was a bad person, that she would never change like he had, and that proved that she was no longer good enough for Draco Malfoy.

With that realization, however, Pansy felt her heart break into a million tiny pieces. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
